The Captain and His Doppelganger
by MusicLover500
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots revolving around the pairing of Elena Gilbert and Captain James T. Kirk. Mainly set in the Star Trek: 2009 universe. *Title may change* Caution: may include spoilers.
1. Throughout the Years

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

'Throughout the Years'

* * *

The first time they met, they were five.

It was the first day of kindergarten and a tiny brunette girl who was already quite pretty was sitting outside by herself at lunch, having not made any friends yet- she was too afraid.

That was about to change, though, because a blonde haired boy had been watching her throughout the day and finally decided to talk to her. He got up from where he was sitting at another table with his lunch and made his way over to where the girl was and sat across from her.

She looked up in surprise, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"My name's James. But everyone calls me Jim." He offered.

"Elena." The girl replied, a tiny smile breaking across her face.

And so Elena Gilbert and James Tiberius Kirk began a strong friendship that would prove unbreakable.

-ST/VD-

A few years later, when they were about 17, was when their relationship began to take a change from friends into more.

Elena still stuck by Jim, even when he started his wildly rebellious streak that caused her to lose any other friends she had gained because of her continued defense of him. She didn't mind that much- she knew he'd do the same thing for her, and had after her parents died in an accident.

As she lay in the hospital recovering from nearly drowning he had hardly left her side and would comfort her when the panic attacks started.

In return, after he got into a particularly bad fight, she would drag him inside her house- which now seemed very empty despite her brother Jeremy and aunt Jenna still living there- and fix him as best she could.

After one particular fight that left Jim with a pretty nasty cut on his torso she had him remove his shirt so she could take care of it and found herself staring for a few seconds at just how… good looking he was with his shirt off.

She'd heard all about how good looking he was- along with other things- from other girls in school but never imagined she would become one of those girls.

"Elena?" He asked, and she pulled herself out of her thoughts and got on with tending to the cut.

It would take a few more years for feelings to fully develop and be realized by both of them however.

-ST/VD -

It wasn't until they were both enrolled in Starfleet Academy that Elena realized she had fallen in love with her best friend.

The realization came when, while watching Jim flirt with practically every girl at the Academy, the brunette began to feel jealous. Sure, her friend's tendencies to flirt with everyone in high school had kind of irked her, but it'd never made her feel jealous.

She'd tried to deny this but by the time they had survived the battle with Nero and were both assigned to the _Enterprise_- Jim as the Captain and her as one of the medical staff- she knew it was pointless to keep denying it.

-ST/VD-

It only took about a year later for her to learn he had come to feel the same.

She had refused to leave his bedside as he lay recovering from radiation poisoning even after he had woken up. It was because of a mixture of things, but mainly because of her fear that if she left, it would all been a dream and he would be dead still.

Remembering what she felt watching him die and being powerless to do anything to stop it, she took a deep breath and whispered the three words to her sleeping friend she had almost never gotten a chance to say.

"I love you."

A smile suddenly broke across what she had assumed was Jim's sleeping face and his eyes opened to meet hers as she sat motionless- fear and horror warring for the title of the dominant emotion.

"If I'd known dying would get you to admit that, I would've done that sooner." He joked, and relief washed over her like gravity suddenly retaking hold. "I love you too 'Lena." He continued, using the old childhood nickname only him and Jeremy could get away with.

If any of the rest of the _Enterprise _crew were surprised by the sudden new level of closeness and intimacy the two started showing each other, they made no mention of it.

-ST/VD-

_I'm sorry if Kirk is OOC- despite only seeing Star Trek: Into Darkness, I'm reading Kirk-centric fanfics and have researched a lot of things Star Trek online- this is my first time attempting to write for Star Trek. _

_I hope you enjoyed it, and another one will hopefully come soon._

_And for those of you who read my other stories- fear not, they are not abandoned, my inspiration has been nonexistent and because I have inspiration for Star Trek/Vampire Diaries I figured a mini drabble series involving that might help speed the updating process._


	2. Summertime

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

'Summertime'

* * *

"Caroline… what exactly are you hoping to accomplish by this trip?" Elena Gilbert asked her blonde friend as she was dragged her out onto a beach. The brunette didn't know what beach it was, just that it was in California.

"Elena… you've been moping over Stefan all summer. This is to get you out of Mystic Falls and possibly even meet a nice, normal, _human _guy." The vampire told her friend. "Now, I'm going to get us some drinks…" She continued, but trailed off when her eyes bugged at something in the distance.

"What?" The human asked whipping around, hoping it wasn't Klaus. All she saw was a bunch of guys and girls in red shirts.

"Cadets- from Starfleet." Caroline told her, practically bursting with excitement. "I knew the Acadmey was nearby, but I didn't think we'd actually get to _see_ some of the cadets in person."

"Oh." She'd heard about Starfleet her whole life- her parents had even tried to convince to join it at some point- but with the way the supernatural had taken over her life lately had caused any thoughts of the Academy to slip her mind. She honestly didn't see what the big deal was, other than being able to see the stars and new universes. _Almost like… what's that old show? 'Doctor Who'? Only without the blue police box spaceship thing he traveled in. _Elena thought, recalling the show her and Jeremy had discovered one evening when they were younger.

As she was caught up in her musings, Caroline had wondered off, and when Elena noticed this found the blonde had struck up conversation with a group of Cadet boys.

Shaking her head at that, she stretched out on the beach, letting the sun warm her up and begin to lull her off into a sleep. Her friend had been right; it _was_ relaxing on the beach.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here by herself?" A voice asked, startling her out of her dream state. Squinting, she glanced up to see it was one of the Cadet's- this one looked to be a few years older, with blonde hair and startling blue eyes.

"Oh, I, uh, came here with a friend. I think she's kind of forgotten about me though." The brunette said, glancing at Caroline before turning back to the man in front of her with a smile.

"Well, that's no fun." He remarked, plopping down next to her. "Where are you from? I think I would remember seeing you around before."

_What a flirt! _"Are you always this flirty with members of the opposite sex?"

The man placed a hand over his heart and looked offended- but she could tell it was false. "Why, I'm hurt!" He teased. "Here I am, trying to be nice, and you're accusing me of trying to simply get into your pants."

Elena had to hold back the urge to choke on her spit at his comment. The guy really didn't hold back anything. "Alright, then… what's your name?" She asked, deciding to play along with his little game.

"Kirk. James T. Kirk." He said, smiling pleasantly at her and offering her hand. "And you are?"

"Elena Gilbert." She said, returning his smile and shaking his hand.

"Tell me, _Elena_, what brings you here to California?"

"A trip- organized by my friend."

"The same friend who dumped you?" She nodded. "She wouldn't happen to be the blonde standing over there, would she?"

Following his gaze, she saw it was indeed Caroline standing there. "Yep. That's her. She's not a bad friend just… gets a little distracted easily."

"Well, it's a good thing you've got me to keep you company, then, eh?" Kirk told her, still not giving up on his flirty comments.

"I suppose so." She replied, causing him to smirk.

The two sat on their spots beside each other on the beach, talking about different things. She found Kirk came from a small town known as Riverside in Iowa and how his dad had been a Starfleet Captain before his death, and told him how she was from Mystic Falls and had been encouraged by her parents to possibly apply for the Academy.

He was easy to talk to, and completely normal despite being an obvious huge flirt, something that was very welcome after the way things had been going for her.

"I wish you would. It'd be nice to see some new faces- particularly if they look anything like you." He said, causing her to blush. She was _not _used to all this attention from complete strangers. "Are you thirsty? I know a good place that sells amazing drinks nearby." He suddenly asked, changing the subject and standing up.

She hadn't noticed it before, but now that he mentioned it, she was a little thirsty. "I guess so. Lead on then, Charming." She had started calling him that after he claimed to be 'rescuing her from loneliness'. He didn't seem to mind.

He held out his hand to her, and she took it, fighting back a smile at how… right it felt.

As the two passed Caroline, Elena noticed her friend giving her a wide smile and a brief thumbs up out of the corner of her eye and knew the blonde was ecstatic about her plan to 'get her over Stefan' was working.

Kirk led her to a small diner type building a few blocks away, and she had to admit he was right- they _did_ have amazing drinks here.

"You're right, these are pretty amazing." She told him, taking another sip of her smoothie.

He smiled at her in response. "How long are planning on staying here?"

She thought about it. "Maybe another day or so; my family will start to freak if we're gone for any longer." And they would- it had been a miracle Caroline as able to drag her across the country for a little vacation.

"Well, I'll have to make the most of my time, then."

This caught her attention. "You mean you wouldn't mind seeing me again?"

"I've been talking to you for this long, haven't I?"

Elena smiled, finding she was really glad she'd be able to spend more time with him. "I guess you will."

-ST-VD-

Her and Caroline only stayed in California for another day, and Elena spent most of it with Kirk. Caroline didn't seem to mind, perfectly content with letting her best friend go off out of happiness she seemed to finally be moving on. They silently agreed not to mention this to anyone in Mystic Falls- heaven knows what would happen if the others, particularly Damon, found out Elena spent most of the time with practically a stranger.

On their way back to the hotel she was staying at with Caroline, she felt Kirk slip something into her pocket. She glanced at him and opened her mouth to ask what it was- having a sneaking suspicion she already knew- but he cut her off with a simple wink and "You'll know."

As he walked away, Elena fished the object out of her pocket and saw her suspicion was right- it was his number.

"Spill." Was Caroline's greeting upon arriving back at the hotel room.

"We just talked, honestly." The brunette said unable to stop the blush from lighting up her face at the fact her friend would assume more had occurred.

"Really? Because no offense, but you two looked a lot more comfortable than two strangers chatting it up." She replied skeptically. "What's he like? Did you get his number? Who _was _he, even?" She continued, changing the subject.

Elena sat down on one of the beds and spent most of the night telling Caroline what she knew about Kirk.

"I'm happy for you." The blonde vampire said when Elena had finished. "Despite sounding like another Damon- and you can't deny, not with the flirty attitude- he sounds like a generally nice guy."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to join the Academy? I know you mentioned possibly considering it before… you know… and now you'd be able to see Kirk."

Elena paused. She hadn't thought about that- it would be nice to see him again, and she had found the idea of travelling to other places interesting. _And it would protect you from Klaus- he can't be in more than one place at once. _A voice in the back of her head added.

"I don't know- maybe."

-ST-VD-

Returning to Mystic Falls, Elena found herself spending quite a bit of time talking to Kirk. She found herself enjoying hearing his voice almost as much as his company, and as the summer wore on found herself seriously considering joining the Academy. Kirk's encouragements didn't help matters any.

So it was after a few arguments and quite a bit of pondering that Elena finally applied for the Academy.

"That's amazing!" Kirk exclaimed when she told him the news. "Do you know when you'll be coming?"

"More than likely after I finish this year." She replied, smiling at the excitement in his voice.

"Let me give you some tips, then…" He proceeded to tell her what he knew about the Academy, what little tricks to use and whatnot to make it slightly easier.

It seemed to take forever, but soon Elena was off to the Academy. Anyone who knew Kirk couldn't hide their shock when the two suddenly became a couple a few months later, and the gossip about that was enough to last for years.

As for Elena, she didn't mind- she had finally put Stefan behind her and found a wonderful guy who was relatively normal. Kirk didn't seem to mind putting his womanizing days behind him either, something that instantly made Elena likable to his friend Bones.

No one quite knew how it happened, except Elena and Kirk, who often returned while on leave to the very same beach where they had met one fateful summer.

-ST-VD-

_Maybe not my best chapter, but I figured I needed to get another one up to give you something to read. I know for a fact 'Soulmates' and 'Twist of Events' will be updated soon and possibly 'Blood of A Doppelganger' and 'Blood, Love, and Gold'. There will also be a Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries oneshot about Damon/Luna coming soon, and a NCIS/VD one with Elena/McGee. As for the other stories… we'll just have to see. I hope you enjoyed this. And I apologize about the Doctor Who reference- I can't seem to resist adding references to other shows I enjoy (take having Elena watch Buffy: the Vampire Slayer reruns in 'Twist of Events' or Elena and Draco dressing as Buffy and Spike in 'Soulmates' as examples)._


End file.
